Prima notte
by Zero Kirin
Summary: Bue, mi primer XS, no es tan a lo sadomaso como suelen serlo xD pero siempre pueden darle una oportunidad. Xanxus humilla a Squalo, este se siente herido y frustrado, esto crea una mala atmósfera entre estos dos, pero un accidente hará que Xanxus recapacite. Malo, lo se , es mi primer resumen denme cuartelillo xD El rating me lo e inventado : Habrá porn en algún momento..xDD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero de todo decir que este fue un fic que escribí hace cerca de una eternidad xD Fue mi primer y único fic, lo colgué en un blog (diría :DU) de nosedonde y lo abandone por motivos de estudios y demás cosas, pero hace poco borrando y limpiando mi PC encontré el fanfic, y al leerlo me entró el gusanillo de retomarlo ujujuju (ya que aun sigo el manga de Reborn -el anime lo terminaron..bastardos ¬¬ - y esta pareja sigue siendo la mejor de todas personalmente *_* , la amo, la adoro, moriría por ella (?).

Así que aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia (que a saber cuantos son) El segundo pronto llegará (estoy en ello, enserio)

Decir que ninguno de estos sexosos personajes es mío (ojala, lo que haría yo con ellos -guiño,guiño) y todo el cuento.

Espero que les guste y me den su opinión :P (si no les gusta también, machaquen-me lo necesario para mejorar, pero sin pasarse o llegaremos a la sangre ò.ó , es broma...es broma... )

Aquí va!

* * *

**Prima notte (_Primera noche)_**

Era de noche, en la mansión de los Varia , acababa de llegar de una misión y estaba cansado , así que Squalo se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando de repente oyó unos gritos y objetos destrozarse , sin duda era el estúpido de su jefe que estaría pagando su mal humor con alguno de los sirvientes de la mansión … el espadachín no tenia ganas de ir a ver que pasaba ya que estaba cansado y cubierto de heridas debido a la gran pelea que le surgió en la misión, pero no podía simplemente dejar el asunto ya que seguramente o Xanxus acabaría por matar a todos los sirvientes (cosa que no le importaba demasiado) , o terminaría destruyendo la mansión , cosa que le afectaría ya que no podría dormir tranquilo por el ruido , así que el peliplateado se dirigió a la habitación de su jefe …

- **Voi Xanxus! Que estas haciendo!** – dijo Squalo entrando a la habitación de Xanxus abriendo la puerta de una patada…

- **ah? Y a ti que mierda te pasa déjame hacer lo que quiera estúpido!** – era evidente que Xanxus estaba de mal humor , pero claro ahora tenia que ser él quien lidiara con su jefe…

Squalo suspiro… Su jefe le daba demasiado trabajo…

- **vooi Xanxus! déjalo ya! es tarde vete a dormir de una puta vez** – le dijo con cansancio el espadachín.

Xanxus se quedo mirando unos minutos al peliplateado ya que le extrañaba que este no chillara como siempre , así que le miró de arriba abajo…Ante eso Squalo se sonrojó un poco

- **vo-oi! Que miras tanto!** – le decía el sonrojado espadachín a su boss

- **mmmmm** – decía con una sonrisa Xanxus –**Al parecer te han dado una buena paliza eh**– Xanxus quería provocar a Squalo , ya que al menos podría quitarse toda esa rabia si lo pagaba con el espadachín y no con esos estúpidos sirvientes que no hacían nada bien. – **Lárguense basura!**– grito Xanxuz a los sirvientes que estaban en la habitación …

Al salir de la habitación uno de los sirvientes rozo un poco el hombro del espadachín sacándole a este una mueca de dolor debido a las heridas, gesto que Xanxus no paso por alto y sonrío aun más cínicamente…

- **no solo no te han dado una paliza , si no que además te han machacado bien eh basura**– dijo burlándose del espadachín

- **tsk , si ya te as calmado un poco vete a dormir y deja de joder no tengo tiempo para tus gilipollezes** - le dijo cansado el espadachín , si que es cierto que en otras circunstancias le hubiera plantado cara a su jefe pero hoy no , hoy estaba demasiado cansado para sus tonterías …

- **ooooh** –dijo Xanxus aun con esa sonrisa – **eso ya lo veremos**

y con un movimiento casi felino acorraló al espadachín entre la puerta y su cuerpo poniendo ambas manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Squalo.

- **_cerca…demasiado cerca , alejate capullo_**_–_pensó Squalo al ver tan cerca los labios de Xanxus

Xanxus cojio la barbilla de Squalo con una mando y le dijo acercándose a su oido

- **quieres que te bese, ah? basura** – dijo burlándose Xanxus

Squalo se sonrojo visiblemente cosa que hizo que Xanxus aun se burlara mas de él con una risita , Xanxus lo sabia , sabia que Squalo se ponía nervioso cuando ambos estaban solos , cuando el lo miraba fijamente y como Squalo apartaba la mirada sonrojado , lo sabia , sabia que Squalo estaba enamorado de él , i como se aprovechaba el muy cabrón haciéndoselo pasar mal al pobre guardián de la lluvia, y eso Squalo lo sabia , sabia que todas esas intenciones de su jefe eran burlas hacia él ….y le dolía…le dolía mucho…Pero claro! El era el magnifico guardián de la lluvia de los Varia , la soberbia en persona así que no podía mostrar debilidad ante su jefe , así que hacia como si no le importase o incluso miraba a veces a Xanxus con odio , aunque luego cuando estaba solo en su habitación se le escapara alguna lágrima , pero no , nunca delante de Xanxus, eso machacaría su orgullo , y además satisfaría a Xanxus aumentando las burlas de este hacia su persona.

- **_si quiero que me beses? Claro que quiero, lo deseo! Desde hace tiempo deseo esos labios tuyos, deseo que recorras mi cuerpo desnudo con tus manos y deseo que me hagas tuyo…_**_-_pensópero no , no iba a decirle eso ni mucho menos_-_**Que mierda dices Xanxus? Aléjate de mi!** – dijo dándole un empujón a su jefe . Obvio, no iba nunca a ceder ante Xanxus, su orgullo iba primero.

- **Vaya, vaya ! Pero si la princesita sabe defenderse, jaja!**

- **Estúpido cabrón** – decía un furioso Squalo

- **Je! Que pasa basurita? Y yo que lo de besar lo decía enserio ! ahora no me dirás que no te van esas cosas de maricas Squalo** – dijo ahora un calmado Xanxus

El peliplateado se sorprendió, pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre, pero igualmente el ya no podía más, estaba malherido por fuera y herido por dentro , poco a poco su corazón iba resquebrajándose más y más…y el causante de todo esto era ni más ni menos que Xanxus la persona a la cual amaba … No, no podía más , tenía que salir de esa habitación como fuera , si no acabaría llorando ahí en medio y sin duda eso no podía permitírselo.

Estaba a punto de salir de por la puerta cuando Xanxus le agarró del brazo y lo tiro hacia él, quedando la espalda de Squalo pegada al cuerpo de Xanxus

- **Ey donde vas tan deprisa? ah basura?, no quieres que te la meta? Podrías ser mi putita esta noche y satisfacer mis necesidades total no tenemos nada mejor que hacer** - dijo Xanxus al oído del espadachín y en tono de burla

Eso en verdad sorprendió a Squalo, aunque mas bien lo hundió, ya no solo se burlaba de sino que además jugaba con sus sentimientos, Squalo ofrecería encantado su cuerpo a Xanxus, pero no , no de esta forma , él no quería ser ni una putita ni un simple objeto para su jefe , quería ser algo importante , pero nunca llegaría a serlo (o eso pensó nuestro pobre Squalo :/ )

Al oír todo eso Squalo se giro y le atizo un puñetazo a Xanxus en toda la cara, ya no podía más o salía de la habitación o rompería a llorar ahí mismo, ya que si antes su corazón estaba resquebrajado, ahora estaba hecho añicos.

Inmediatamente Xanxus se recobró del puñetazo y agarró a Squalo de la camisa.

- **QUE COÑO TE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EH BASURA DE MIERDA!** – le chillo un enfadadísimo Xanxus en la cara de Squalo –**NO VUELVAS A ATREVER…** - Xanxus dejo de repente de chillar, porque? Sencillo vio una lágrima, una lagrima escapar por el rostro del espadachín, una tímida lagrima que recorría la mejilla de Squalo y que finalmente caía encima de su mano, la cual agarraba al peliplateado.

- **Squa…**

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Squalo aparto bruscamente la mano de su jefe de el, librándose del agarre de este

- **olvídame hijo de puta**– le espetó Squalo a su boss con una mirada cargada de ¿odio? No, no era odio y eso Xanxus lo noto de inmediato, eso era dolor, una mirada cargada de dolor…

Squalo no esperó a que su jefe le diera permiso ni nada para irse , tal cual se soltó del agarre se fue , dejando a un Xanxus indiferente ante la mirada del espadachín , pero que en verdad no era así . En verdad Xanxus se quedó realmente impresionado, si que era cierto que quería burlarse del espadachín, pero en ningún momento pensó que este se sentiría tan mal, así que cuando vio esa lagrima salir de los ojos de Squalo se quedo parado mirando sin ver un punto cualquiera de la habitación, incluso ni se hubiera percatado de que Squalo se había ido si no fuera por el portazo que había dado el guardián al salir.

Lo único que se le quedo grabado en la memoria fueron las ultimas palabras de Squalo "_Olvídame"_ …

- **Squalo . . . ** – susurró Xanxus aun mirando la puerta por la cual SU guardián se había ido , si SU guardián , porque Squalo era suyo , todo él, su cuerpo su corazón , su cabeza , todo tenia que ser de Xanxus , solo de él… SU peliplateado … Sí , es posible que al principio solo se tratara de un juego , solo se trataba de burlarse de Squalo , burlarse y reírse, pero eso en algún momento llego a cambiar… ¿Cuando? …

- **já ¿Cuándo? , ni yo lo se** – dijo susurrando y riendo amargamente.- **Solo se que le amo.**

Si, lo amaba, no sabe cuando empezó, pero el echo es que ocurrió, al principio era un juego, una apuesta absurda que había hecho con Lussuria para ver si era capaz de acostarse con Squalo y luego reírse de él, pero no, ahora ya no era un simple juego , ahora quería que SU guardián pensara en él cada noche , cada día , cada minuto… Le gustaba ver las reacciones de Squalo cuando ambos estaban solos, cuando lo miraba fijamente y cuando este se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, todas esas acciones de los mas inocentes le gustaban al moreno y quería seguir viéndolas sabiendo que él era la causa de ellas, PERO NO! Lo había hecho todo al revés! Si que es cierto que nunca se le dio bien relacionarse con la gente pero nunca creyó que sus palabras afectarían tanto al peliplateado , y encima ese "_Olvídame"_ que se le quedo clavado en el pecho , tenía que solucionar las cosas de una forma u otra , no por la apuesta que ya le daba igual , si no por Squalo , tenía que decirle la verdad , lo que sentía , y disculparse , pero el era XANXUS! Jefe del escuadrón Varia , orgulloso como el solo , por lo cual, la tarea no iba a ser nada fácil…

- **Squalo…**- repitió de nuevo el nombre de SU guardián – **¿Que e hecho?...**

Lo que ambos chicos no sabían es que una tercera persona había observado toda la escena, quien? , Lussuria , el muy hábil espió todo gracias a unos prismáticos ( debido a que estaba situado fuera de la mansión , subido a uno de los árboles …NA: cotilla ¬¬ ) y lo escucho todo gracias a un micro que había oculto en la habitación de su jefe (NA: U¬¬) .

- **_aiiiix Xanxus , Xanxus , pero que bruto eres!, pobre Squ-kun estará destrozado! Ainns estúpido boss antisocial e insensible ¡_**_-_pensó Lussuria desde el árbol.

Sí , Lussuria lo vio todo , desde las lágrimas de Squalo y su mirada dolida , hasta la mirada de ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Angustia? Que se asomó en el rostro de Xanxus . Y no es que estuviera ahí por saber que pasaba entre los dos y así ganar la apuesta no , el lo sabia , sabia que desde el principio Squalo estaba enamorado de Xanxus y lo único que quería era juntar a ese par , porque , por mucho que Xanxus parecía un hombre frío , insensible ( que lo era pero bueno xD) también tenia un corazón en el que había cierto espadachín peliplateado que dominaba sus emociones , pero de eso Xanxus no se daba cuenta , para Lussusria , era evidente que a Xanxus también le gustaba Squalo , pero el muy inepto de su jefe era demasiado corto para verlo , así que el con el tema de la apuesta solo quería darles un empujito a ambos para que se confesaran mutuamente , pero no , el idiota de su jefe tuvo que arruinarlo todo , por lo que tendría que pensar en otra estrategia , pero no ahora , ya era muy tarde así que se fue a su habitación a descansar para levantarse al día siguiente con las energías suficientes como para lidiar con Xanxus y con Squalo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? :D

Quizás al ser un fic de estos dos me a quedado un poco fifi (sobretodo Xanxus) pero bueno buscaba también algo distinto al _"aquí te pillo aquí te violo un-millón-de-veces y te reparto de hostias hasta que me canse"_ de lo habitual (que no me desagrada en absoluto hay que decir..xD)

El próximo llegará pronto! lo prometo! ahora que tengo vacaciones voy a aprovecharlas al máximo!:)

Muchas grácias a todos por leerlo!

un kiss~ _lol_


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, enserio, casi me pongo a llorar (?) xD Bueno vale, no tanto pero realmente no pensé que tendría ningún comentario asdg xDD

Aquí el capítulo 2, es un fic más general, el próximo sera total y absolutamente de Xanxus x Squalo, pero hay que ir por partes!:P

* * *

Xanxus estaba desesperado, hacia ya días que no tenia ninguna noticia del albino, este no paraba quieto, por tal de no estar en la mansión de los Varia era capaz de coger más de 10 misiones para un solo día y eso al moreno les jodía muchísimo. Desde el percance que tuvieron esa noche no se habían vuelto a cruzar, él no tenia intención de disculparse (por dios que era eso? Esa palabra no existía en su diccionario) pero había llegado a la genialísima conclusión de que quería conquistar al peliblanco, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, para él lo mas fácil era cogerlo, empotrarlo contra la pared y embestirle sin parar hasta el amanecer, pero de algún modo sabia que si hacia eso el espadachín se sentiría peor. Así que decidió buscar en Internet formas de seducir…

**- en todas estas mierdas de páginas dicen lo mismo "tratar a la persona objetivo de la seducción de forma amable, encantadora, con cariño y una gran sonrisa"… … … **

Xanxus de un manotazo tiró el ordenador al suelo y empezó a patearlo, ¿Qué coño era eso? ¿Ser amable? ¿Encantador? ¡Ni que fuera un perro! Y ¿con cariño? No sabía ni de la existencia de esa palabra. Su única opción era la "gran sonrisa" así que se puso delante de un espejo i practicó sonrisas llenas de _amor_...aunque el resultado fue nefasto, incluso rompió de un puñetazo el. Hastiado empezó a destrozar todo mueble que se encontraba a su paso, tenia que hablar con Squalo ya, o terminaría por matar a alguien. De repente se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta…

**- Boss, tenemos noticias muy urgentes! Se ve que… **

Lo que faltaba, el imbécil de Levi jodiéndole de nuevo, desde que Squalo no andaba cerca esa basura a la que tenía la oportunidad se le pegaba como una puta lapa, no tenia tiempo para sus gilipolleces…

**- ¡DEJAME EMPAZ BASURA! ¡LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO! **– cortó furioso.

**- Pero boss…**

**- ¡QUE ME DEJES! O QUIERES MORIR? LARGATE O TE REBIENTO!**

**- Se trata de Squalo boss **– se apresuro en decir…le irritaba mucho, pero sabia que si se trataba del guardián de la lluvia su jefe escucharía.

Xanxus estuvo a punto de cortarlo de nuevo pero al escuchar el nombre de su peliblanco abrió la puerta de una patada, agarro a Levi fuertemente del brazo y con una voz más desesperada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado preguntó por Squalo..

**- Que pasa con el? Esta en la mansión? Ha vuelto? Hay algún problema? **

Normalmente disimulaba muy bien su interés por el albino pero esta vez no pudo…

**- pues verá se ve que en su última misión acabo herido de gravedad, y debido a que no descansaba nada…pues…esta realmente…mal… Está en un estado muy crítico boss…**

Abrió los ojos como platos, Increíble, llevaba días queriendo saber noticias de su guardián pero no esas, no de ese tipo, ¿grabe? Como que grabe! , el desgraciado que le puso una mano a Squalo lo pagaría muy caro…

Xanxus aparto de un empujón a Levi y se dirigió hasta el cuarto del albino…

_**- vacío…**_**¿Donde esta? **– preguntó intentando calmarse (aunque en vano)

**- pues verá boss….**

**- DONDE! **– eso de calmarse no era lo suyo y menos tratándose de Squalo así que o Levi se daba prisa o lo freía ahí mismo con su llama

**- Está en la mansión de los Cava.**.**llone… **- El pobre Levi tragó saliva al ver la mirada de furia en la cara de su jefe, se equivocaba si pensaba que ya había visto todas las facetas de ese hombre…Esa mirada lo dejo clavado en su sitio, notando como empezaba a sudar.

**- ¿Que has dicho? **– repitió lentamente Xanxus, eso le había sentido como un manotazo en la cara. ¿En casa de ese rubio tonto? No jodas, ¿Squalo se sentia mas cómodo con ese crío de mierda que con él? ¿Era con esa basura con quien confiaba si tenía problemas? Era el colmo. Estaba enfadado, irritado, molesto, furioso...y todo lo que viniera luego...La llama de la ira empezó a formarse en su mano cada vez más y más grande hasta que la dejo ir contra una de las paredes de la mansión haciendo un montón de agujeros en todos los pasillos, llegando al comedor central donde se encontraban los otros miembros de Varia que esquivaron como pudieron el ataque. **–** **BASURAS! No me importa lo que estén haciendo RECOJAN TODO ESTE MALDITO DESASTE! **(desastre que había ocasionado él con su maldita llama) **me voy a la casa de la basura rubia de Cavallone, hagan algo útil y espero que cuando vuelva con el anormal de Squalo esté todo recogido!**

Todos asintieron y de inmediato se pusieron a recoger todo el destrozo organizado por que QUERIDISSIMO y AMADO –bastardo- jefe. Xanxus tomo prestada una de las limusinas (aquí con clase xD) de los Vongola y ordenó al conductor dirigirse a la casa de los Cavallone.

Llegaron… y de una hermosa y estoica patada Xanxus abrió la patada de la mansión encontrándose en el salón con el estúpido niñato y alguna otra rata que parecía un médico que lo miraban atónitos.

_**- perfecto…**_**Oye basura donde esta el inepto de los Varia? **– no quería sonar desesperado ni frustrado así que intentó articular las palabras con su típico aire despreocupado, aunque se notaba la ira en cada una de las silabas que pronunciaba.

**- Xanxus… **- susurró Dino – ¡**XANXUS BASTARDO! **(Dino se dirijo a grandes zancadas donde estaba Xanxus i lo agarró por la camiseta de forma brusca)** ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A SQUALO? ESTA VEZ TE HAS PASADO! ¿ESQUE NO TIENES UN MALDITO LÍMITE? ENFERMO!**

Vaya eso si que le sorprendió, era la primera vez que el mocoso ese le plantaba cara y más que lo tratara de esa forma… pero no entendía lo que decía…él no había hecho nada, no esta vez (que ya es mucho decir)

**- Suéltame basura **– dijo aparentemente calmado Xanxus, aunque no obtuvo respuesta por parte del rubio **– Parece que no aprecias tu mano escoria infantil, suéltame ahora mismo o te arranco el puto brazo.**

Dino le soltó, no era idiota, sabia que el jefe de los Varia no amenazaba en vano.

**- escúchame bien mocoso de mierda yo no le e hecho lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Squalo, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces, ahórrate todo este puto escándalo y llévame ahora mismo donde esta él.**

**- si no has sido tu, ¿Por qué Squalo ha venido aquí en vez de a la mansión de los Varia? **– Dino no se fiaba, y normal, sabía que Xanxus no era especialmente amable con Squalo.

**- NO LO SE! SOLO LLEBAME CON ÉL DE UNA PUTA VEZ! **– eso si que le jodió, era al que más le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera acudido antes al mocoso que no a él o a los Varia.

Dino no dijo nada más, se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del moreno, parecía realmente desesperado así que sin decir nada más se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía al pequeño tiburón seguido de un molesto Xanxus.

**- es aquí **(dijo abriendo la puerta) **os dejare solos…**

**- Bien **– entró, cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y se adentró en la habitación.

Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, Squalo, SU Squalo, tumbado en la cama cubierto por una fina sábana hasta la cintura…Tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, incluso en algunas zonas se apreciaban manchas de sangre, pequeñas gotas de sangre que se dejaban ver a través del vendaje. Al lado de este en una mesa, había varios cubos de agua algo rojizos, y un cubo en el suelo lleno de vendas ensangrentadas….¿Cuantas veces le habrían cambiado de vendaje? Y aun así las heridas no se cerraban y seguían atentando contra la vida del albino. Cerró los puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de dar un puñetazo a la pared pero eso no serviría de nada, Squalo no se pondría mejor por eso, e incluso quizás lo despertaba.

Se acercó al peliplateado, aparto su flequillo con cuidado de su rostro, y rozo con delicadeza la mejilla del espadachín.

**- Squalo…**

Era insoportable verlo así, ellos dos siempre habían pelado y jamás el peliblanco había terminado de es manera…Todo era su culpa, el guardián de la lluvia no hacía más que ir de misión en misión porque no quería ver su cara, porque lo había humillado y porque le había hecho daño. Sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón…Sí, se sentía culpable.

Suspiró, dejo de acariciar el rostro el peliblanco y saló silenciosamente de la habitación, encontrándose con Dino que le esperaba fuera apoyado en la pared.

**- Me lo llevo **– sentenció Xanxus mirando a Dino

**- ¿ahh? ¿disculpa? Estas hablando de Squalo? **

**- ¿De quien si no basura? Es mejor que este en la mansión, nosotros lo atenderemos mejor, además…**

**- NO **– espetó Dino de repente **– Squalo se queda.**

Vaya que hablaba hoy la basura de Dino, lo tenia sorprendido y todo, pero a la vez le irritaba, solo él debía de preocuparse por el albino no necesitaba a nadie más. Como siguiera en esa línea Dino recibiría una paliza.

**Dino Cavallone no creo que estés en condiciones de desafiarme, si no quiere s morir será mejor que te apartes.**

**- Ahhhh…- **Dino suspiró, sabia que lo estaba enfureciendo pero… - **Xanxus, Squalo está muy débil, si lo movemos mucho empeorará…** - Tragó saliva, Xanxus lo estaba fulminando con la mirada…sin embargo no se quejó..**- S-si…quieres…eh…em…bueno…p-puedes quedarte aquí hasta que S-squalo esté en condiciones…hehe..**- Vaya o el moreno lo mataba ahora o este sería un día memorable para celebrar su supervivencia.

A Xanxus no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero por tal de mejorar la salud de Squalo haría lo que sea, así que aceptó la "oferta" de Dino de quedarse, aunque preferiría matarlo y llevarse a su guardián...ahh que bien se lo pasaría destrozando a ese bastardo rubio…

Pero Dino cortó sus emocionantes pensamientos…

**- ordenaré que te preparen una habitación y…**

**- NO, me quedare en la misma habitación donde está Squalo.**

Dino estuvo a punto de quejarse pero se callo al instante, Xanxus empezaba a desprender una aura asesina (más de lo normal) y eso ya era ir directo al suicidio. Así que aceptó y punto.

Xanxus volvió a entrar en la habitación, puso el sofá que había en esta cerca de la cama del peliblanco.

Pasaron horas i ninguna novedad hasta que de pronto escuchó un quejido proviniendo del guardián.

**- Squalo!**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía punzadas en todo su cuerpo…esta vez lo habían machacado pero bien, su cabeza le daba vueltas, era mejor cuando estaba inconsciente, aunque bueno, estaba más dormido que despierto. Pero oía una voz que lo llamaba, parecía ser su bastardo jefe...Procuró abrir más los ojos pero lo veía todo borroso, apenas se mantenía consciente…O quizás incluso estaba soñando y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

**- ¿Xan-xanxus..? **– pronunció a duras penas el tiburón

**- Squalo…Estíupido no hables, solo dedícate a recuperarte y que sea pronto –** el moreno dijo eso mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del albino. Intentó quedar un poco brusco o imponer un poco como jefe de los Varia que era pero no había manera. Hoy no era su día para mostrarse impasible y agresivo.

Le haría caso, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con su jefe, además no sabía ni si era un sueño o no, así que se disponía a cerrar de nuevo los ojos cuando sintió algo cálido rozando sus labios.

_Un beso_

Xanxus se acercó a Squalo i besó cálidamente los labios de su pequeño tiburón, incluso él mismo se sorprendió por el acto impulsivo que le llevó ha hacer eso, pero esos últimos días se había irritado mucho por la falta del guardián a su lado y más al saber de su situación, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y lo besó.

Si Squalo pensaba que eso era un sueño ahora estaba 100% seguro de que lo era, su jefe, al que siempre había deseado lo estaba besando y eso en la vida real sería imposible…Pero la sensación que sintió era irremplazable, un calor recorrió su cuerpo y una inmensa felicidad le invadió, no era la primera vez que soñaba con besar a su jefe, o incluso haciendo otras cosas más subiditas de tono (pervertido ¬w¬) pero esta vez era distinto, lo sentía muy real y por una vez se sintió _feliz._

Pasaron un par de días y el aspecto del albino había mejorado muchísimo, cosa que tranquilizo a Xanxus, que entre tanto entrar de médicos, enfermeras, sirvientes y sobretodo de esa basura rubia estaba hasta los cojones, deseaba llevarse pronto al guardián de la lluvia a la mansión y salir de ahí antes de que acabara matando a alguien (o a todo el mundo). Ese mismo día Squalo recobró la consciencia al 100%.

Estaba un poco atontado eso si, pensó Xanxus, no sabia ni donde estaba, ni que hacia ahí, ni como había llegado, definitivamente era idiota…suspiró, bueno, al menos estaba consciente y vivo.

**- Bien basura, vístete porque volvemos a los Varia – **dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un tiburón un poco desconcertado.

Su jefe era el mismo antipático de siempre, pero había algo raro… no le chillaba, tampoco le había golpeado, no le humilló sobre lo mal que había terminado de la misión… solo se dedicaba a llamarlo por esos motes taaan cariñosos a los que estaba acostumbrado, aun estaba molesto con él sin duda, le había hecho mucho daño, pero según tenía entendido Xanxus se había quedado con él día y noche cuidándolo o velando por él, sin duda sonaba todo muy irreal…y si el beso fue real? Y si Xanxus también lo quería?

**- deja de soñar Squalo, eso es imposible –**se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa amarga, para él sería más normal ver un unicornio a que su jefe sintiera algo por él. Suspiró, se dijo que era mejor no pensar en eso, se vistió y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión de los Cavallone. Ahí lo esperaban Dino y Xanxus aunque había una extraña aura de tensión y aura asesina alrededor de esos dos (bueno en realidad alrededor de Xanxus).

Al llegar ahí prácticamente Dino se le tira encima, empezó a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo, que si seguro que se encontraba bien, que podía quedarse más…en otra ocasión le hubiera mandado a la mierda pero dado que fue él mismo quien fue en busca de Dino, y este sin pedir nada a cambio lo trató, pues tenia que ser considerado.

**- Estoy bien Cavallone, gracias por todo – **dicho esto le sonrió.

En ese momento aparecieron una venita y un tic en la ceja de Xanxus, pero que coño hacía Squalo? Porqué sonreía a ese imbécil? Odiaba admitirlo pero los celos lo consumían vivo. Y luego de pronto, la gota que colmó el vaso…Dino se abalanzó hacia Squalo y lo abrazó. PERO QUE COÑO HACÍA ESE DESGRACIADO?

**- Squalo estaba muy preocupado por ti, yo…**

Dino no pudo termita la frase ya que Xanxus cogió del brazo a Squalo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el coche, lo metió dentro, cerró la puerta dejando a un Dino e incluso al albino atónitos por semejante comportamiento, y ordenó al conductor que arrancara.

Durante el trayecto no se dijeron nada, Squalo lo prefirió así, su jefe estaba de lo más extraño y a saber porque, le sorprendió mucho como actuó el moreno cuando Dino lo abrazó, parecía…¿celoso? Durante un momento volvió a recordar el beso, sintió que le ardían las mejillas y no lo entendía, había soñado con eso miles de veces y nunca se había sentido así, pensó de nuevo en que quizás todo hubiera sido real…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando el coche aparcó justo delante de la entrada de los Varia, sonrió, en cierto modo estaba en "casa" y eso le reconfortaba.

Salió del coche se dispuso a entrar por la puerta cuando Xanxus le agarró del brazo.

**- b-boss? Ocurre algo? –** preguntó sorprendido por el repentino agarre del mayor.

**- Escúchame bien Squalo -** el albino se sorprendió, casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. **– se que estas cansando, que querrás darte una ducho, hablar con otros o simplemente dormir, te daré tiempo para eso, pero quiero que a las 10 de la noche estés en mi habitación. **– tal cual lo dijo, tal cual se fue, dejando a un sorprendido Squalo delante de la puerta de la mansión. No parecía enfadado, así que supuso que no era algo malo (o a saber) tenía curiosidad para saber que quería su jefe pero como bien dijo este, él estaba cansado, tenía hambre (ya que no había podido comer nada en casa de Dino porque el moreno se lo llevo a rastras) y quería dormir y ducharse.

Entró en la mansión hablo con los otros miembros que parecían cansados y enfadados con Xanxus por un destrozo que hizo este, comió algo que le preparó Luss, se tumbó en la cama y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se levantó agitado, ¿Qué hora era? Miró el reloj y eran las 9.

**- uf...Bien aún tengo tiempo para ducharme.**

Dicho esto se quito la ropa entro en la ducha y se estuvo un buen rato, mientras tanto, en la habitación del mayor encontrábamos a un pensativo Xanxus, tenía que dejar todo claro a Squalo en cuanto sus sentimientos pero no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y prácticamente ya era la hora…

9:57

Squalo se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de su jefe aun con el pelo mojadito después de la ducha, en realidad llevaba ahí desde hacía 10 minutos, pero estaba indeciso…Ir a la habitación de su jefe a esas horas…los dos solos… instintivamente se sonrojó ante la idea.

**- **_**asdfghj pero que coño estás pensando Squalo! Solo querrá hablar, hablar! O golpearte.. -.- **_

Procuró calmarse, se llenó de valor y tocó a la puerta.

**adelante Squalo – **dijo Xanxus dentro de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta.

Entró

Cerró la puerta.

* * *

Como les dije es más general, quizás no les gusta tanto pero era necesario! aunque bueno podría haber hecho que Xanxus violara sin parar a Squalo (juas) pero prefiero hacer un fic algo super-mucho-más gay y rosa flower power que eso :D

Que pasará, pasará en el próximo? nananannanan!xD (ok ya dejo de drogarme 3)

Habrá lemon? o Xanxus se cargara a Squalo de una paliza (?) chan chan! en el próximo capítulo lo veremos! ;)

Prometo que el próximo sera 100% centrado entra esta pareja tan sensual (como has dicho Lucia, que estoy totalmente de acuerdo xD)

Bien, teniendo en cuenta los comentarios e buscado algunos errores que tuve como lo de poner "Xanxuz" alguna vez, e repasado este fic y en teoría no e visto nada sospechoso hum xD pero siempre se me puede escapar algo (como lo signos de puntuación , tanto exclamaciones como interrogantes no siempre los pongo delante de la frase) no me peguen ne? :) xD pero si ven algo informen-me no se corten! como premio les daré una golosina *3* xDD

Otra vez gracias por comentar ToT me hicieron muy feliz! :3


End file.
